User blog:Eclarewillb4eva/Stupid Moments for some Characters
STUPID MOMENTS THAT SOME CHARACTERS HAVE HAD Emma- 1) In Mother and Child Reunion we see Emma as a twelve year old girl soon entering grade seven and her best friend Manny. As we can see in the episode Emma has a love interest that she happened to meet on the Internet via Environmental sites and Email. Emma claims she is in love even though she has yet to see him in person. Her friends try to warn her he might not be who is portrayed on the Internet, but Emma obviously doesn't care about their opinions and it turns out they were right. Why on Earth is Emma meeting some random guy she met on a website? Because he loves turtles? Gimme a break. Emma-2) In Romours and Reputations Emma is convinced that Mr. Armstrong is trying to pursue Liberty. Of course Emma is wrong. She sees Armstrong and Liberty simply going over her disability with numbers. But like her parallel Clare Emma tends to overreact. So she tells Manny, then Terri overhears, and soon everyone thinks Liberty and Armstrong are doing it. Then Liberty finds o ut and is devastated so she confides in Emma about her disability and Emma vows to find the person who started the romour. Emma oblivous to the fact that she in fac was the one to start it. So Emma traces it back to Terri who of course tells Emma that she was the one who started with the entire Liberty/Armstrong saga. This episode wasn't Emma's brightest moment. KC-) In Heart Like Mine, Jenna is practically throwing herself at KC and then he acts as if nothing is going on. Then later Coach Carson tells him he can go to his room to have some time alone with Jenna. While in there Coach Carson walks in! Come on KC don't you think its sort of weird he walked in when he knew you would be there and then hid. After Jenna leaves he gives KC a beer. Really. Then KC acts all suprised when he brings a hooker into the hotel room. USE YOUR HEAD. And I don't even know why KC brought the gun to school. That was really pointless. KC-) Jenna tells KC she is preganant and then he acts as if it is only her fault! He had the nerve to say if it wasn't for her stupid denial they would have had more options. Like COME ON KC. Maybe you guys should have been safe instead of getting caught up in the moment. Spinner-) Eating healthy food does NOT cause............... Jake-) Not that I ever believed that Eli would really hurt Jake I sort of wondered if Jake was okay in the head.. Eli is Clare's ex, he's off his pills, he wants Clare back, why would you trust him. Do you lack common sense? Anyway he builds the sets and then he ACCEPTS the role of Fritz who is like Eli's enemy. And it wasn't like Eli didn't tell him who Fritz was based on. I really worry about these people. Darcy-) I was sad that Darcy ended up getting raped and she coped in a terrible way. But Darcy really? Didn't you watch the mini with Marco about parties. Don't drink the punch. It is spiked. PLENTY more but I'm loosing brain cells thinking about so.....comment any others that stick out in your mind. Category:Blog posts